


Undaunted

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: A Strategist's Focus [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Car Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: In the Regalia?  Desperate times really do call for desperate measures.Sequel toUnspoken.





	Undaunted

**Author's Note:**

> Not super gory, but tagged for violence out of an abundance of caution.

You volunteered to help collect whatever mushroom Ignis had said he'd needed for the night's dish. You desperately needed to talk to him.  
  
You swished through the tall grass after him, unable to avoid ogling his lithe frame from behind as you did so. You shook your head and sighed. This - this was exactly the problem.  
  
"Hey. Ignis."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know how we've been, uh," your hand rubbed the back of your neck below your ponytail, "training together?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yes? I trust you have no complaints? I certainly do not."  
  
Cocky, that one. "No, but - well, this was supposed to help with distraction but - I find myself a little preoccupied. I guess it's kind of the opposite of a complaint?"  
  
Ugh, you were making complete hash of this. You stepped closer to Ignis and looped your fingers under his suspenders. "What I'm saying is I need you tonight, and I'm not going to be able to wait. Find a way, smart man."  
  
His eyebrows popped up for a moment and he looked at your fingers, then back to your face. "The Regalia. After dinner. Stay to help me clean up," he breathed.  
  
"Fine.  
  
"What is this mushroom you need, by the way?" You let his suspenders snap back against him and turned to the forest floor, attempting to let your businesslike tone override your growing need. Your pulse throbbed in your temples and you could tell you weren't breathing normally, but you searched through the grass as though you weren't, actually, imagining anything so lewd as Ignis deciding to strip you down and slam you up against a tree right now.  
  
He coughed, and it sounded like he might be hiding a little consternation at your quick pivot from horny cat to dutiful mushroom collector. "They are - ah - we are looking for alstrooms. I have the other two varieties I need." He described what the mushrooms looked like, and you began to relax a bit.  
  
As Ignis pontificated on the health benefits of the dish he planned to make, you dug around at the base of a tree, careful not to squash a few tiny frogs. "Is this it? And what gave you the idea for this recipe, anyway?"  
  
It was a question you loved to ask him. He could almost always remember the precise moment he came up with ideas for a new meal. If he couldn't recall offhand, he could always find it in the small notebook he carried. You loved hearing the stories - they were their own kind of scrapbook of the times you had all shared together.  
  
 "No, alstrooms have a slightly rounder cap. Noct had a cold, and I had always heard soup was excellent for the symptoms..."   
  
The melody of his voice soothed you, and as you searched through the grass, you admired the depth and passion with which he'd worked to marry the flavors in this particular dish. You asked why he'd used lemongrass and not basil, and he told you a hilarious story about how bad one of his earlier efforts had tasted when he'd gone overboard with combining the herbs. It was self-deprecating and adorable, and you loved him for it.    
  
_*screeching brake noises* Dumbass, do not fall for him.  He's an amazing dick attached to an amazing guy, but this is road fuck. This is not storybook, sweep you off your feet, nicey nice love story time. You are not one of his responsibilities or priorities, so do not catch feelings here._ You sighed internally.   _At the very least, when you inevitably fucking do, do not let him know or feel guilty about it._  
  
Back at camp, you let Noctis show you his new lures. You had zippy idea what any of them were for or why, but it was cute how earnest he was about them.  You let Prompto help chop for Ignis, thinking it looked better if you weren't attached at the hip all the time. _Playing it cool, right. Good gods, your dork ass is the furthest thing from cool, but do your best._ The aroma of the soup soon reached you, and it was mouthwatering. Prompto brought you the first bowl, saying it was only fair after you'd dug around finding those mushrooms for it. You breathed in the heavy, steamy goodness from the top of the bowl.  
  
You leaned back in your canvas chair and sighed, licking your lips and enjoying the soothing taste of the soup.  You could taste each of the distinct spices now, and how they worked together was truly masterful.  You started as you heard a metal clatter from over by the camp stove.  Uncharacteristically, Ignis had dropped the ladle and it had bounced onto the table.  Clearing his throat, he picked it up quickly and began wiping up the mess.  You bit the inside of your cheeks and looked straight down at your bowl to keep from snickering, but you were sure the corners of your mouth were giving you away.    
  
"You okay, Iggy?" Gladio's voice rumbled from behind you.  
  
"He's probably pissed off at Noct again. Look," said Prompto, pointing to the arm of Noctis' chair, where he'd neatly lined up all the mushrooms, carrots, and leeks from the soup so he could spoon up the broth unimpeded.  Noctis shrugged and tipped his bowl directly into his mouth.  
  
"Do you want scurvy?  Because that's how you get scurvy," you said, taking some of the mushrooms and popping them in your own mouth.  
  
Noctis shrugged and laughed at you, and Ignis huffed self-righteously. The five of you finished dinner, and you felt some pride of ownership as everyone filled themselves with the food you'd helped gather.  
  
You played a couple of rounds of King's Knight, but were on edge, watching and waiting.  As talk grew quiet and yawns grew more frequent,  the others turned in one by one. Finally, the other three crawled into the tent, and you picked up bowls and cups, bringing them to Ignis. "You wash, I'll dry?" He nodded, and when his bare fingers touched yours to accept the dishes, he flinched.   
  
"This shouldn't take long. Then we can have a niiiice rest." You couldn't resist teasing him, and he glowered at you over his glasses.  The two of you washed and dried the dishes quickly and efficiently, and Ignis sent them flying back into their pack faster than you'd ever seen.   
  
"Impressive," you giggled.  
  
"I'll give you impressive," he growled into your ear. "Get to the damn car."  
  
You tiptoed lightly past the tent, seeing no lit phones and hearing only quiet snores. Your feet skipped lightly over the gravel, and you heard Ignis' footsteps right behind you. You saw the Regalia parked just across the road and trotted over to it. Before you could put your hand on the door handle, Ignis grabbed you from behind.   
  
"You're impossible." He nipped at your ear and you rolled your head back on his chest.  Gloved hands came up to squeeze your breasts, and you moaned softly. You wondered when he'd put them back on, but they looked damn sexy.   
  
"Been thinking about me all day, haven't you?  Serves you right, though - that ass in those pants should be illegal."  
  
You turned around to kiss him, and he continued to lavish attention on your nipples through your shirt. Your gaze moved above and behind his head, and a low drone filled the air.  
  
"Ignis."

"Mmmmm. I'm looking forward to making you say that a lot tonight."

"No - Ignis, _look_." You took his face between your hands and turned his head to see the large silver rectangle hovering just down the road. You watched as its maw opened slowly. Instinctively, you both broke apart and dropped into a defensive crouch, watching the metal bodies clatter out ominously.

"The others?" Ignis breathed.

"Let 'em sleep." You grinned as you summoned your sword and hefted it. Ignis held out a hand for you to wait, and pulled out a small sphere. He launched the magic attack, and you watched the white ice surround the area as the soldiers jerked in robotic agony.

The cold stole your breath away as you charged in. You swung hard, and felt the crunch as your sword connected with metal bodies. You lifted your sword again, but as you raised it you felt another sword scrape your ribs. The sting told you it wasn't serious, but you watched metal bodies close in.  _Sword's too big.  Something faster._   You switched to daggers with a flash of blue. You looked behind you, but you were walled in. You furiously thrust and parried with your daggers, and suddenly a windmill of very human arms and legs tumbled over your left shoulder. You heard the pop and hiss of failing magitek circuits.

"They're slow! Circle back around!" Ignis shouted as he thrust his lance into the ground and vaulted out of the crowd. You rolled back through the opening he'd created and came up running. Summoning your sword again, you dashed in and swung again, enjoying the fact that more than one of the damned things fell in front of you. Sensing the rhythm now, you ran back out to come back in a different direction. Ignis' strategy, unsurprisingly, was working, as he took out another few with an attack crossing yours.

It was when you took a split second to scan that you realized they had guns. Searing pain in your upper thigh, followed by a gush of red, made you stagger and gasp. Even limping a bit, you were faster than clanking metal legs, so you shambled around uselessly for a moment, panicking about leaving Ignis alone with this mass of enemies even for such a short time. You fumbled for a sphere, and were just about to fry everyone with lightning when Ignis appeared beside you. At his touch, healing magic sparked through you, and you felt your thigh quickly and painfully knot itself back together.

"Don't be foolhardy. I've told you to call for help when you need it." He pressed his back against yours and pushed up his glasses as you both took a moment to survey the road before diving in again.

Fortunately, the soldiers played into your strategy by staying relatively clumped together. You and Ignis continued to strike in, run out, and loop around, and your arms and nose began to burn from the effort.

"Almost got 'em." You whirled around to take out the last two foot soldiers, while surveying a particularly evil-looking one further away.

"Careful." The Imperial robot began to spin grotesquely, making the swords it held look like one continuous blade. You shuddered, and waited for it to stop spinning. You watched Ignis circle the front of it and trotted around to its back warily. When it wound down, you dashed in to strike, getting a good hard hit across its back. It turned to face you and you danced back lightly before pulling up for a full-powered slash. You felt your sword connect with a helmet and you grunted in satisfaction, even though it had started spinning again, and its blades cut mercilessly against your chest and neck. _I'm in it now. Either this thing dies or I do._ You swung hard again, just as you watched a lance burst through the enemy's armpit from the side. Swiping it to the ground, you and Ignis hit it a few more times until the sparks no longer flew.

"Last one?"

"Last one."

Your hands dropped to your thighs and you panted, watching small drops of sweat and blood drip into the dirt. "That was... closer than I'd like."

Ignis was quiet while he caught his breath. "We live to fight another day. Barely. Is there a reason you can't remember to ask for help, Y/N?"

You walked over to the Regalia and flopped against the side. "Really? Now? Aren't you comfortable just being alive?" You gestured out to the carnage around you and breathed in deeply through your nose.

"If you had just waited until that _thing_ had gone through another attack cycle...Why must you be so rash?" He seemed furious, until his eyes lit on the cuts scoring your chest and neck. Removing his gloves, he grasped your chin gently and tilted your head to assess you, reaching for a curative.

You chuckled low in your throat. "Isn't this how we started?"

He stopped and angled your head back down. Another small cut scored one of those perfect cheekbones, and you looked up at it. Adrenaline was boiling your bones, and you acted on instinct rather than reason. _As usual._ Careful to avoid the fresh cut, you grabbed Ignis' face and pulled it down to yours, devouring him in a kiss.

He caught your passion and intensity like you'd thrown it, returning the kiss until you were bent back slightly over the car door. Breaking the kiss, he breathed next to the wounds on your neck. "Is this what you want?" he asked, and then slowly dragged his tongue over one of them. The cut burned and sung with pleasure and pain, and you moaned and ground into him with your hips.

"You're getting a lecture later," he said, kissing your neck, "about being less of a fiercely independent little shit," he kissed behind your ear, "and fucking asking for help once in a while," finishing with a light kiss on your lips. He paused and held your gaze. "Understood?"

You nodded. Your breath caught in your throat.  He was simply beautiful in the low light from the flashlight you wore at your belt.  The white light gleamed off the sheen on his skin, highlighting the angles of his face and neck.  His eyebrows were turned up at the inside corners, and the concern you saw there tore at your heart.  It would be so easy to believe your dumb fantasies...

As fiercely as you'd run your sword into those MTs, you wiped your mind of these ridiculous thoughts and opened the door to the Regalia.  Crawling in on hands and knees, you turned and pulled at Ignis' suspenders again, pulling him onto you.  

"Not even a breather?  I am impressed."  He crawled over you.  "Let's see how much our 'training' has improved your stamina, shall we?  And I do still wish to have you calling my name several times before sunrise."

"If that battle didn't wake 'em, nothing will.  Do your worst, Mr. Scientia."

He accepted your challenge with a knowing grin, and pulled the door shut behind him.  He reached forward to the front seat to press the button that would put the top up, and you ogled his backside and graceful legs as he did it, sitting up to slide your hands around his waist and fumble at his belt buckle.

"So eager."  He turned on you, whisking your shirt over your head in one swift motion.  He gazed at your bra-clad breasts and groaned.  You saw his hardness rising inside his pants as you finally undid his belt.  He bent forward and continued lavishing attention on your chest and neck.  He licked again along the line of one of your wounds, this one just below your collarbone, and your body jolted as the soft sensation combined with the spark of soreness there.

"Fuck," you whispered.  You hadn't really realized pain could be a thing for you, but apparently...

Ignis had cleverly kept his hands busy on your own pants while distracting you elsewhere, and as he peeled them and your panties down your sweaty hips, you sighed and lifted yourself slightly.  He stared down at you with dazed eyes, then dove forward.  He breathed deeply and sighed into you, making you shiver just before the swipe of a warm tongue made you squeal.  It felt damn good to let loose after your previous struggles to remain silent, and you let him hear just how good he made you feel. 

"Oh, gods yes, that feels so fucking good, right there, fuck, yes, _Ignis_..."  Your voice broke at his relentless pace.  He hit the exact spots he'd found, the ones he knew by now would send you rushing toward an orgasm.  He slid two fingers right into your wetness, and lifting his head, said "One."  Sliding his fingers in and out of you, he removed his glasses and set them on the middle console between the front seats, before shifting forward to kiss you deeply again.  

You looked up at him.  "One what? Oh, six fuck..." and he curled his fingers forward while grinding his hand into your clit.  You lost the power of speech and simply moaned, so eager for your release.  He kissed his way back down and flicked his tongue across and around your folds while continuing the pace of his fingers inside, and the coil inside you twisted and snapped.

"Oh no, oh gods, I'm gonna..." you panted. "Ignis!" You came hard, your hips bucking up off the seat and curling you forward.  Your fist pulled hard in his hair as you cried out.  He moved with you while you rode out your pleasure, letting you thrash about until your waves subsided.  

Ignis pulled your shoes off, removing your pants the rest of the way, looked at you, and said, "Two."

You giggled and sat up to pull his pants down fully, catching your breath as you watched his cock spring free.  Without missing a beat, he leaned behind you and unclasped your bra, which you flung toward the front seat.  You leaned down and took him fully into your mouth.  You were rewarded with a guttural groan and a hand combing through your hair. "Ah! Y/N, your mouth - is- divine."  You pulled his cock out of your mouth with a pop and looked up.

"One."

He chuckled and pulled you up to kiss him.  You pushed him back onto the leather seat and slipped your fingers under his suspenders again, sliding your hands down his body as you slipped them off.  You undid the buttons on his shirt, appreciating the heightened view of his taut, muscled body, shivering slightly as you ran your fingers over his chest.  As you drew the fabric down off his arms, he caught your nipple in his mouth, and you lost all patience.  You climbed on top, lined him up with your entrance, and shoved yourself down around his cock as hard as you could.  He let out a short, explosive cry and began pounding into you relentlessly.

You lost count of the times you shouted each other's names as he thrust inside of you; first on your back, then on all fours, then you riding him, gripping the headrest for leverage.  The car smelled like sweat and sex tinged with a hint of blood, and the windows were impenetrably fogged. One of your handprints left a wet, clear mark on the window.

Slightly overstimulated, you slowed your frantic pace on Ignis' lap.  Breathing puffs of air out, you stroked his injured cheek.  He looked up at you with lust-dazed eyes, his pupils impossibly wide.  "Feels pretty damn good to be alive, doesn't it?"

"I should say so," he whispered close to your ear, flexing his hips upward to meet your downward thrusts as you started moving again.  As your pace increased, you put your palms on his chest and whimpered.  Licking your neck again, he snapped up into you forcefully and bit down hard on your ear.  The jolt of pain went right to your pussy and you came hard, clenching and throbbing around Ignis as he continued to fuck you faster.  Finally he let go, and pumped his hot wetness up into you, gasping into your neck.  You came so hard there were small tears in the corners of your eyes, and as Ignis slowed, your sensitive walls could feel every detail of his cock as he moved within you.  

"Fuck.  I like winning.  Winning's my favorite," you gasped as you returned to Eos, fully satiated for once.

"I do believe I've emerged the victor from this little engagement, Y/N," Ignis drawled through swollen lips.

"No -  the MTs - we're not dead - remember?  Wait, were you still keeping score, you insufferable bastard?"  You collapsed into laughter into his shoulder in the steamy car.

"Winning is also my favorite.  You may have noticed," he murmured.


End file.
